Almighty Ascension
The power to''' ascend to a limitless state of power and achieve virtual omnipotence. 'An acquisitive version of Omnipotence and ultimate apex of Self Transcendence. Also Called *Absolute Ascension *Acquired Omnipotence *Omnipotent Ascension *Superior Physiology *Virtual Omnipotence *Final Evolution Capabilities The user can ascend and gain virtual omnipotence surpassing entities,deities and many other forces using several means to achieve unparalleled power turning into the most powerful being in the universe. '''Note: The user of this ability was never originally omnipotent, therefore achieves that stage of power via several other means like: Absorption, Consumption, Sealing, Fusion, Spiritual Ascension, etc. Forms of Ascension Users of this power may achieve this power by using several methods such as: *Absolute Storage - Absorb, contain, seal, trap or lock limitless amounts of power inside the users body. *Almighty Object Fusion - Fuse with a certain object that grants omnipotence. *Almighty Replication - replicate the powers of near omnipotent beings. *Cosmic Host - Become omnipotent by being a host of a specific entity. *Evolution - Evolve into a transcendent state beyond all other forms of being. *Imbued Godhood - Be powered by a specific supernatural source. *Knowledge - Become omnipotent using the knowledge of magic or science or even divine knowledge. *Perfection - Gain omnipotence by achieving the ultimate state of flawlessness. *Personification - By becoming the embodiment of omnipotence. *Possession or Fusion - By possessing or trapping a nigh omnipotent being inside user. *Willpower or Inner Power - Ascend through sheer force of will becoming nigh omnipotent. *Steal or Kill - By killing or stealing a deity's power. *Deification - Gain omnipotence by aquiering a godly status. *Unity - By becoming the very essence of the universe *Zenith - Rare cases when one transforms into the most powerful being in the universe. Anyone with this condition however has to be someone of great power already. Applications (General) *All Mental Powers *All Physical Attributes *All Mimicries *All Manipulations *All Meta Powers *All Superpowers Applications (Detailed) *Certain Omnipotent Powers **Absolute Force Manipulation **Absolute Will **Author Authority **Boundary Manipulation **Causality Manipulation **Logic Manipulation **Omni-Magic **Physical Godhood **Subjective Unity *Omniverse Manipulation **Universal Manipulation **Omniarch **Omnificence **Omnikinesis **Nonexistence *Transcendent Physiology **Absolute Existence ***Absolute Condition ***Absolute Immortality ***Absolute Immutability ***Enlightenment ***God Mode ***Higher Consciousness ***Perfection ***Unimind *Divinity **Divine Presence **Ethereal Manipulation **Miracle Performing **Supernatural Manipulation Associations *Almighty Link *Complete Arsenal *Collective Entity Physiology *Power Manifestation *Perfection *Omnipotence Embodiment *Ultimate Invicibility *Ultipotence Limitations *Users that have gained this power via Almighty Object Fusion or Possession could be vulnerable to Separation. *The user might be rejected by their own power. *The user might be overwhelmed by the new power they have obtained. *Too much power could drive the user mad. *The user's power might be limited by the supreme being. Known Users *Thanos (Marvel Comics) *Father (Full Metal Alchemist) *Spawn (Spawn) *Max Faraday (Wildstorm Comics) *Galactus (Marvel Comics) *Spectre (DC Comics) *Superman Gold Prime (DC Comics) *Dr. Manhattan (Watchmen) *Amatsu-Mikaboshi (Marvel Comics) *Featherine Augustus Aurora (Umineko no Naku Koro ni) *Metatron (Judaism) *Diablo (Diablo III) *Castiel (Supernatural) *Elaine Belloc (DC Comics) *Bad Wolf (Doctor Who) *Protege'' (Marvel)'' Gallery Castiel becomes a god.png|After absorbing 30-40 million souls from Purgatory, Castiel (Supernatural) acquired Virtual Omnipotence Bad Wolf.jpg|After absorbing the time vortex Rose Tyler (Doctor Who) became the entity known as Bad Wolf. Category:Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Almighty Powers Category:Experimental Powers Category:Omni powers Category:Infinite Powers Category:Powers via Object Category:Object-based Powers Category:Omnipotent Powers Category:Rare power Category:Crossover Powers Category:Transcendent Powers